


Snowy afternoon

by wizardgrindylow



Series: Scorbus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Next Generation, One Shot, POV Third Person, Scorbus, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardgrindylow/pseuds/wizardgrindylow
Summary: After his fourth year, Albus discovered something between him and Scorpius. During a snowball fight on a snowy afternoon they're going to experiment new feelings, perhaps more than friendship... After The Cursed Child !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody ! This is my first writting ever, so i don't know if it's good but i'm pretty happy with it !  
> Also i'm french so i tried my best to make least mistakes language. So i'm really sorry if you see any of them !
> 
> Anyway, i hope you're gonna enjoy this little fic of one chapter of Scorpius and Albus. It's Albus pov ! 
> 
> (also it happens after Cursed Child. Maybe you're gonna read one or two spoiler, so if you didn't read Cursed Child, i warned you !) 
> 
> Enjoy !

In this cold Saturday of December, the fire still crackled in the center of the dormitory, certainly feed during the night by the elf's house. And the deep white light of the sun through the water of the lake filled the room as if the daylight itself crossed the windows of the dormitory.

Judging by the intensity of the light, Albus thought that it certainly had to be past 10:00am. He was woken for more than an hour now but the restful peace of the Slytherin's dormitory had made him stay in bed, lost in its thoughts. And which thoughts, he says to himself. It was always the same person who turned non-stop in his spirit, perhaps someone had cast him a spell ! Nevertheless, Albus was far from finding that displeasing to think always of this person. Even if that's the problem, thought Albus while he recovered to open the curtain to his left, letting in more light to his field of vision. Was it normal to think non-stop of his best friend ? And especially, especially not to find it displeasing? Albus sighed. To tell the truth, he was rather lost. And all this because of Scorpius Malfoy.

Already very close to his only friend, his best friend, after what it was spent the past year, both boys had extremely got closer. Times travel, Delphi, what Scorpius had told him, in a world in which Voldemort would reign. All that had crossed Albus and Scorpius was not meaningless in the relation they had.  
So much so that Albus had often wondered if their friendship was only platonic.  
I love him as a member of my family that's all, thought Albus by sitting down at the edge of his bed.  
"Yes but I don't want to love Scorp as a member of my family, he is much more than that" murmured Albus in the silence of the dormitory.

What had changed so that Albus begins thinking of that? Was it the evening that they had spent together one week before? Albus didn't want to think again about this evening which had seemed though so meaningless at first.There were too many feelings which Albus was incapable to pinpointing. It was just his best friend. His best friend that he liked so much that he thought about him all the time. But it's normal, isn't it? wondered Albus. It is my best friend, it's normal that I think only about him. It was, anyway, the only explanation Albus had to give himself. And this explanation relieved him.

It's a little lighter and with his head a little more clear, that Albus got up to get ready. He had promised to Scorpius to come to study a little with him in the library. 

________________________________

On the way to the common room of Slytherin up to the library Albus started his favorite pastime : think about Scorpius. And this time, his brain decided to remind him the evening of Saturday one week before.

They had decided to pass a part of the night to observe the stars. Scorpius adored the constellations and Albus adored pleasing Scorpius so they had taken blankets and warmly clothes, and had settled down in the park. They had hidden behind a tree not far from the edge of the big lake, so nobody could see them. Rules of the curfew were strict. Then they had observed the stars.  
After a while, Scorpius had spoken.  
"You see this constellation on the right? It's one of the scorpions. I believe that it's from there that come to my first name. It's not bad but it's not my favorite constellation. It's rather unfortunate." Albus had laughed. And Scorpius had followed him. It was always like that between them.  
While they continued to observe the stars and while Scorpius explained him all that he knew about the constellations, something occurred.  
Scorpius had touched Albus' hand. Albus had then felt an electric current crossed his arm. He had then touched Scorpius' hand in his turn. The blond did not remove his hand. He had turned his head to observe Albus.  
The atmosphere had seemed to him heavier as if it had been in charge of something that Albus wouldn't have known how to name. He had returned him his glance, plunging into Scorpius' soft grey eyes. He had then read it something illegible. The contact which his hand always had with Scorpius' sent him shivers in all his body without he knows why. But at this moment it had no importance. Nothing had importance, except him and Scorpius. But Scorpius had then broken their contact, and the bubble in which they were together had burst. Scorpius had turned away his head, his cheeks usually pale, extremely pinkish.

Albus, in one week, did not stop remembering itself his best friend's behaviour and its own sensations and feelings, trying to find a sense in what it had passed. He had, obviously, not find the answer.  
He realized, then, that he had arrived in front of the library. His steps had led him up to here while his spirit was somewhere else. It is unfortunately even more uncertain than he was at its awakening, that Albus opened the door of the library to find his best friend there.

When he perceived his best friend, dozens of books taking up all the room around him, Albus felt like everything is going to be okay.  
Even if books and parchments covered all the table, the space of Scorpius seemed, as usual, orderly perfectly. Scorpius raised his eyes and a warm smile settled on his face. Then he looked down and his look swept its table.  
"Oh, I am going to make some room." he took several books on its right with the aim of putting them on the left. But they all fell on the ground even before Scorpius moved them. Albus chuckled, smiling softly at the sight of Scorpius' pink cheeks.  
"These books are too heavy" he grumbled, trying to get back the fallen books.  
"Let me help you, I have bigger arms than you," said Albus, laughing.  
"Hey!" Scorpius punched him friendly on the shoulder. The laughter of Albus became louder and soon, Scorpius was smiling too. Albus' smile was contagious.  
"Excuse me if I didn't come earlier but I woke up late" explained Albus when all the books were collected and put aside. It was a lie but Scorpius didn't need to know that Albus had spent more than one hour to think about him.  
"It is okay, I began to work late. Rose came to see me and er, we spoke"  
Albus knew that Scorpius appreciated enormously Rose. But to know that they had spent a small moment just the two of them to speak while Albus was alone in the dormitory, made pour an unpleasant emotion through Albus.  
"Oh and hum, what she said?"  
"You know she has eventually accepted" blurted Scorpius out of nowhere.  
"Accept what?"  
"Er, to going out with me, just one time like one afternoon or one evening."  
"Oh" was the only answer which gave Albus. He felt suddenly uncomfortable. Was it because of Rose? Scorpius twisted his fingers, he seemed uncomfortable too, but probably not for the same reason.  
"She wants that we see each other late in the afternoon. Today."  
A feeling of indignation seized Albus. Scorpius and he had planned to come down to the Quidditch's pitch, as they made every Saturday. They had made a silent agreement to never make anything on Saturdays at this moment of the day. Well, Albus knew that Scorpius liked Rose since a little moment now, but it frustrated him that Scorpius leaves him aside whereas they shared this moment together since for so long.  
But even if he was far from agreeing with that and even if he felt sick of only thinking about it, Albus wanted to seem mature in front of Scorpius.  
"It's great Scorp," said Albus after one minute of silence. It was a lie. But he forced himself to smile at Scorpius. Scorpius opened wide eyes, apparently amazed.  
"You're not upset because I'm going out with Rose tonight?"  
'Yes' Albus wanted to say.  
"No."  
"Really? Because one day you said that-"  
"No. Scorp really I'm not upset"  
Scorpius squinted, sceptical. In reality, Albus was irritated. He didn't want that Scorpius spends his end of the afternoon and his evening with Rose. It was with him that he passed his Saturday afternoon, with him and not Rose.  
"You seem upset," said Scorpius with a thin blond eyebrow raised. Albus sighed. He could tell that Scorpius didn't believe him. But Albus didn't want to tell him that that disturbed him. He didn't want to tell him, because by thinking of that, he felt jealousy. And he wasn't supposed to feel jealousy. Scorpius was entitled to spend time with Rose. Especially that he knew Scorpius appreciated her enormously. Then why he felt a tiny touch of jealousy after all?  
"Listen I'm not upset. I'm just... It's like- whatever" He sighed once again.  
Scorpius seemed to ignore his awkward answer. But Albus knew at the bottom of him, that Scorpius hadn't ignored at all its answer. Since he had got up, Albus was totally lost. His feelings and thoughts had never been so messy. 'Bad day' thought Albus.  
Scorpius moved some parchments on the table, trying to put a little order on it. He glanced at his watch and Albus saw that he was past 11am.  
"Whatever anyway I refused."  
Albus raised his eyebrows, surprised. 'He refused, but why?'  
"But why? " Asked Albus in loud voice.  
Without raising his eyes of its parchments, Scorpius answered him.  
"Because er- I preferred to spend the evening with you and hum I guess that I'm not interested as much as I was any more in Rose. I don't know... I waited and now finally.. you see"  
Albus felt sudden much better. A weight which it was not conscious to have had withdrew from his shoulders. Scorpius will spend the evening with him. Scorpius wasn't even interested in Rose. His stomach made a weird pleasant jolt. When Scorpius raised his head towards him, his cheeks were pink.  
"Oh, this is great, really great! I mean I see yeah... Cool " he finished with a casual tone.  
Albus had no idea of why he acted like that. He didn't know why he had been irritated a few seconds before, nor why he was so happy now but that had no importance. Because he was going to spend the evening with his best friend. And he wouldn't have been able to imagine better perspective for his afternoon.

_________________________________

Albus had never been so excited. He always had appreciated enormously these moments past with Scorpius where they were together, only. But today it was different. It was the first time since the last Saturday they were going to end up alone. With the week of intensive class, in the end, they had not really seen each other. That didn't bother Albus and he didn't have the impression that had bothered Scorpius either. But Albus was certain that his best friend thought about it as much as him. At least it's what he thought.  
In spite of the fact that everything was as usual between them, Albus had the feeling that something had changed. Something which had been started by the last Saturday. 

When Albus went into the dormitory of Slytherin at 4pm, to get dressed more warmly, he jumped by seeing one of the giants tentacles of the huge Squid. It was not rare to perceive him partially but Albus was always surprised by its dark mass. He had always been fascinated by the depth of the lake, which Slytherin's students could perceive through the windows. Sometimes, even if it was rare, Slytherin's students perceived siren's tail or Grindylow's tiny tentacles. He had always liked observing all these small creatures. It's moreover what he would have now made if he didn't have to get ready to join Scorpius.  
They had been made an appointment on the Quidditch's pitch a little after 4pm because the training finished after 4pm. Albus was sure that they're going to make a battle of snowball. They were no longer in first year, but there were things which would never change.  
By taking a scarf green and silver, Albus realized that he was impatient to find Scorpius. Whereas they had left only 2 hours before.  
The more he reflected about it, the more Albus noticed that its behavior was strange. He had never acted in this way around Scorpius. Something really had changed. But for the moment Albus was incapable of knowing what. And he had to admit that he was worried by what he felt. But he would think of that later. He had not the time to think for the moment ; he needed to join Scorpius. 

_________________________________

Albus went out of the castle in 4:30pm. Several first years were in the park and played to dash snowballs or to try to attract the huge Squid. The park was totally covered with snow and Albus had difficulties walking quickly. But he already was a little late, he didn't want to keep waiting his best friend. Scorpius had said that it would be near Slytherin's terraces at 16:20pm.  
Albus arrived rather fast up to the pitch and almost ran on the last meters. He came on the pitch and appreciated the beauty of the landscape. Everything was covered with a thick layer of snow making the world more silent and uniform. The grey clouds filtered a white light which went perfectly with the snowy landscape.  
It was rare that Albus goes on the Quidditch's pitch. He didn't practise it, not as his brother. He shared this with Scorpius. Then that always made it strange for him to be in the center of the pitch.  
"Scorp?" called Albus.  
There were footprints, a sign that players had come a little earlier. But on the other hand, no record of Scorpius.  
"Scorp?" called Albus again.  
'He hasn't arrived yet' he says to himself. Albus rubbed his hands together to create some heat. Even if he had gloves, the cold was biting. 

Suddenly, he received something right on his torso.  
"Oi! What the hell is-"  
The sound of a laughter more than familiar reached him. He turned his head to the right and saw Scorpius, a little bit farther. He had apparently hidden in terraces. Albus grinned and bent down to make a snowball. He heard Scorpius emit a small scream through his laughter before he bends over too.  
Albus ran up to his best friend and threw him a snowball right in his face. Scorpius opened his mouth in a perfect 'o', with a false indignant expression and Albus roared in a laugh.  
"Oh wait a second!" Shouted Scorpius, a big smile on his lips, after he had removed the snow from his face.  
He tried to catch up the snowball which he had made but at the same moment, Albus crushed some snow in his hair. "NO ! No, stop it, not the hair Alb-" the end of its sentence finishes in a shriek. Albus had taken some snow in the hands and was about to throw it on him. Scorpius began running, and Albus launched in its pursuit. Both burst out laughing.  
While pursuing Scorpius, Albus was never felt so happy and light. Never he was felt so well. Never he had had the feeling to care so much about someone. See Scorpius laughing made him so happy.  
Scorpius and he continued to run, almost out of breath due to laughing at the same time.  
"You can always run Scorp, this snow will end in your hair!"  
Only a roar of laughter answered him. He tried to run faster, to catch up Scorpius, but the blond ran as fast as him. Especially that it was as difficult to run in the snow as to walk there !  
But while Albus pursued him, Scorpius slid suddenly and fell on his bottom in the snow.  
"You're okay Scorp?" Asked Albus by joining him, a little worried.  
He did seem alright, though.  
Scorpius raised his head to look at Albus. Something passed between them. The wind had ruffled his hair, and some pale blond locks had fell over his grey eyes. His cheeks were pink and the tip of his pointy nose too. Albus thought he was gorgeous.  
What the hell? What's my bloody problem? Albus' mind thought.  
By looking in the eyes of Scorpius, Albus had the impression to be the most important person for him. A soft heat flowed into its veins and its heart began beating a little faster. Yes, never he had cared so hardly about someone. And never he had had the feeling, only by looking in the eyes, to be so important for someone.  
And the more he looked in Scorpius' eyes, the more he felt capable of putting a name on the feeling which had submerged him for so long. Something struck him, something who had been in him for a long time. Why had he needed to him so long to realize it, while Albus had the impression that was a part of him since so long ? He had needed a series of events to realize it.

He was in love with Scorpius

It's with his dry mouth that he observed Scorpius getting up.  
'No, it is not possible.' Albus thought. However, it would explain so many things. Begin with the fact that he's so close to his best friend, and that he likes him so much.  
He didn't dare to move, incapable of breaking his eyes contact. Scorpius rubbed his bottom to remove the snow, without leaving Albus' eyes. He would have wanted to say something but his brain was frosted. 'I-I'm in love with my best friend'  
The more he turned this sentence in his head, the more that seemed real to him. As if it was something that he knew for a long time. That didn't seem even strange to Albus. Though, he had always thought he only liked girls. The question of its sexuality had never come up. But now, by looking at every little detail of Scorpius' face he was no longer sure of anything.  
While he was lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that Scorpius had got closer. When he realized it his heart began to beat more quickly. He felt shivers through all his body.  
And before he realizes it he felt the Scorpius' lips on his.  
They were softer than he would have imagined it. The contact of Scorpius' lips was more than pleasant. Without thinking he answered his kiss. Thousands of sensations arrived through him. Never he had felt a similar thing. Never he would've thought that he could feel so many sensations at the same time.  
He put his right hand behind Scorpius' neck. He wanted more contact with him, it was addictive. He decided that kissing Scorpius was the best thing in the entire world. Their lips moved perfectly together, Albus had the impression that its mouth was made to kiss Scorpius.  
Scorpius whimpered gently against his mouth, an almost inaudible sound which sent shivers all over his body.  
Before moving back abruptly. He was breathless, as Albus. His lips were pink and Albus still felt them on his. He still had the sensation and the taste of Scorpius. An amazing sensation  
"I- I am sorry. I-" stuttered Scorpius.  
He shook his head, with a saddened expression. In spite of that, a light shines in his eyes.  
He moved back some steps and left. Albus remained let there, dozens of questions and uncertainties in his spirit. He was incapable of moving, not still recovered by its kiss with Scorpius.  
Did Scorpius share his feelings? If yes, why he was left? Maybe he was frightened as well as Albus. He had seemed to like the kiss that they had exchanged. It was him who had begun it. He had whimpered during their kiss. Albus had felt that he had squeezed up against him. It had no reason there Scorpius kissed him for nothing. Maybe he regretted having made it. But in spite of all its uncertainties, Albus was sure of several things: he didn't regret having to kiss Scorpius and it had strengthened the feeling he had about his best friend.  
Albus watched Scorpius going away with difficulty in the snow, his silhouette shrinking more and more. He had no idea of what he had to do. His lips still burn of the contact which they had had with Scorpius'. The sad face of Scorpius and the light which shone in his eyes returned to his spirit. Albus decided that he couldn't stay there, alone.

He ran as fast as he was able to. He almost fell several times and he caught up Scorpius as he could.  
"Scorp! Wait... Wait!" Albus was breathless when he arrived.  
Scorpius turned around, apparently surprised seeing Albus.  
"Albus- You... I would understand finally, I just don't know what came over me I-I'm really sorry. I-I don't want to lose you I know that what I've made had no sense but-"  
He twisted his fingers, apparently uncomfortable. To speak asked him for efforts, as if what he was going to say didn't please him. Albus didn't want to prolong his discomfort. So he took a big inspiration and cut his best friend, to say what he had in his heart.  
"I love you."  
Scorpius frowned, then opened his mouth and shook his head. He was obviously surprised. He didn't expect that Albus tells him this.  
"What? You said-"  
Albus moved forward until he was in front of Scorpius, their heads at only a few centimeters.  
"I love you Scorp. And I am sorry that that has taken me time to realize it. And if you regret well, I-"  
"No! No, I regret nothing, but I didn't know that... "  
Albus giggled.  
"Me either I didn't know. But now I know."  
"But why? I mean, how? I mean-"  
This time, Albus laughed.  
"You're asking too many questions Scorpius Malfoy"  
Scorpius blushed and lowered his head. Then he seemed to take some courage. He raised his eyes and locked it in Albus'. "I- I love you too" his cheeks became pinker.  
Albus decided that he could spend his life to watch Scorpius blushing.  
"Repeat that" Albus murmured.  
"Albus Potter I love you, for a long time but I've never dared to tell it. I know that I would've done it but I was afraid that you don't share my feelings and-"  
Albus made him shut by putting down its lips on his.  
The sensation was the same, even stronger. Albus had removed his gloves, and the sensation of Scorpius' soft and cold skin electrified him. He caressed the skin on his neck with its thumb, and he felt Scorpius shivered. If we had ever told him that kissing Scorpius Malfoy was so incredible, he wouldn't have waited.  
He realized how much he loved Scorpius. It was like an obvious thing. He realized that he had been missing something in his life. Something which he terribly needed. It was Scorpius, just him. Now that he had him, Albus was not ready to let him leave.  
Scorpius answered his kiss shyly at first before answering it with more fervour. Albus had the impression that there were fireworks in his stomach. And he had the impression that his heart was going to explode when Scorpius put his hands on its torso. Even through several layers of clothes, the sensation was ardent. He never could be tired of the contact of Scorpius. He wished that it had not all these layers of clothes between them.  
Soon they were breathless and they separated. Scorpius put his forehead against his. His lips were reddened by the kiss, his cheeks by the cold, and his eyes had this spark which was only reserved for Albus. Both smiled like fools. They were just happy. And they knew that nothing could arrive at them if they were together.

_________________________________

A few weeks later, Albus went out with Scorpius. Never he had been so happy. Scorpius also. They felt comfortable as if it was everything was in order now. They had decided not to tell it to everybody, and to keep it secret for the moment. But thinking at this afternoon covered with snow, Albus and Scorpius hoped to announce it to their family quickly.  
Albus turned to his right and observed his best friend's face. His boyfriend. Albus smiled while the word turned pleasantly in his head, appreciating the contact of Scorpius' head on his shoulder. Feeling a look on him, Scorpius raised his head. A soft smile settled down on his face, marking little dimples on his cheeks.  
"I love you so much" he murmured quietly.  
"Really?" Albus smiled warmly. Every time Scorpius said this to him, his heart's beatings accelerated.  
"Yeah" he laughed softly.  
His glance settled on Albus' lips before it gives him a soft kiss. Albus answered, leading Scorpius in a slow and passionate kiss. And like every time they felt passion, desire, and love between them.

Nothing would have been better.


End file.
